


断章又二

by misakilight



Series: Quantum Entanglement [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: QE后续2号（
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Quantum Entanglement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682425
Kudos: 1





	断章又二

“咳咳……”

推开房门时，果不其然床上隆起的一块被子伴随着声音震动，阿周那回身扣上门，端着餐盘放在自己的书桌上，拉过电脑椅坐了下来。

“迦尔纳？”他的手轻柔的落在床铺上，垂下头呼唤着前几天刚刚被自己从宇宙带回地球的人的名字。

“嗯……？”被子动了动，里面的人朝他翻过身来，干瘪的脸颊一如既往地被潮红所掩盖，因为持续的发烧所带来的影响，另那青色的眼睛影射出的视线也变得浑浊起来。

“吃点东西吗？”阿周那回头看了眼餐盘，“刚好把药也吃了。”

“嗯。”迦尔纳过了两秒才如同回过神一般回答道，他卷着被子从床上坐了起来，阿周那拿过一旁的靠垫塞进他的身后，整理好翻起的被角，才把餐盘放在了迦尔纳的腿上。

“还在烧吗？“他一面说着一面伸出手拨开白色的发丝贴了上去，果然那里的温度还是有些烫手，阿周那左右环视一圈，从被药盒和毛巾冰袋塞满的桌上拽出纸质的文件翻了起来，“下次的治疗预约在了明天啊……”

一旁迦尔纳慢腾腾的举起勺子放进嘴里，阿周那的手又伸了过来，把一块退烧贴贴在他的额头上。

“嗓子还疼吗？”

“……嗯。”

“喝点水吗？”

“……嗯。”

在忙活完一大堆事之后，阿周那有些无可奈何的在椅子上重新坐下来。

这样的事他早就有所预料，毕竟宇宙的空间实在是太过于干净清洁，出生以来就缺乏对病毒的抗体的迦尔纳现在的状态实在是正常不过。尽管他已经尽他所能带着他依次打了常规的疫苗，但正逢换季流行病多发，再加上对环境的不适应，迦尔纳果不其然还是中了枪，刚到地球还没两天就完全的倒下了。

心疼归心疼，阿周那也有自知现在是身体逐渐产生抗体的时候，能做的也只有请来医生诊断，给迦尔纳吃一些适当的药控制病情，其余的除了让他尽量过的舒服点以外，几乎什么都做不了。

收走了餐盘，把药片放进干燥温热的掌心，迦尔纳保持着呆滞的样子把它们塞进嘴里，阿周那把温水端到他的手边，又有点担心他一时失手弄翻，就那样顺着对方喝水的动作把杯子抬到他的嘴边。

躺下时迦尔纳又咳嗽了两声，毕竟还在发烧倒还不那么严重，阿周那把被子拉上去给他盖好，自己端起餐盘准备离开。

“谢谢你。”

“啊……没事。”

他露出一个有些疲倦的微笑，离开了房间。

来到楼下，母亲正站在厨房里洗碗，阿周那手里的东西被要了走，对方神秘兮兮的拉住他。

“在你房间的那个人究竟是谁？也犯不着要住在你的房间吧？”

阿周那欲言又止，总不能说是你在宇宙的儿子我的哥吧……

但他却也知道自己做的的确过头，家里是有客房的，但原因其一是他并不想让迦尔纳在毫无准备的情况下就和地球人来个大范围的亲密接触，其次他也的确担心他的身体情况，以至于现在迦尔纳霸占了他的床铺，而他则在地毯上过夜。

这当中还隐藏了一些他个人的那么一点点想要完全霸占恋人的私心，不过这个先在此不论。

“之后会告诉你们的。”他笑了笑，“我来帮忙洗碗吧。”

“不用了，你回房间吧。”显然母亲已经摸到他的几分心思，“就算让你在这里洗碗也只会因为心不在焉毛手毛脚的。”

就这样他又被赶回楼上，天窗透进的明媚阳光是昏暗的室内的唯一光源，迦尔纳沉默的躺在床上，安静的坐下来就能听见他平稳的呼吸。阿周那轻轻的关上房门，拿过平板电脑在床前又坐了下来。

“……阿周那？”

似乎被声音所吵醒，迦尔纳迷蒙的睁开一只眼睛寻找他的身影。

“怎么了？”

“今天是几号？”

阿周那点了点屏幕上的电子时钟，把日期随口报给迦尔纳。

“是吗……”

“感觉好点了吗？”

“不是。”迦尔纳闭上了眼睛，“稍微想起你说过的枫叶，那个还能赶的上吗？”

心脏在一瞬间骤然紧缩，就是因为这点……

阿周那捂着脸叹了口气。

“没事的，明年再看也不迟。”他说着抬头向窗帘掩盖的窗外眺望，可以想象那里曾经有过漫山遍野火红的枫叶，如同那些月里他曾在幽暗的真空中所见的一般，令人印象深刻，“还有很多时间可以慢慢看。”

“是吗……”迦尔纳缓慢的露出了微笑，“那我也要赶快好起来……”

阿周那的手伸进被子握住了他的手。

“……阿周那？”

“那就快点好起来，或许还能够赶上这里最美的季节。”

“我会努力的。”

阿周那放下电脑在床边坐下，伸手拨开迦尔纳的刘海，对方睁开了眼睛，青色的瞳孔里满是他的倒影。

“阿周……”

他俯下身去，亲吻因为呼唤他而张开的嘴唇。

“……那？”

“嗯。”

迦尔纳再度露出微笑。

暂时无关关于将来出路以及想要带着迦尔纳出去住的这些事，现在先暂时把这些搁置下来，阿周那扣紧了手中温热的手掌，把削瘦的身体抱进怀里。

放在椅子上的平板电脑的邮件提示音响了起来。

“邮件 初级工程师面试邀请”


End file.
